Violet Says I Love You
by ThymineKyuuzumaki
Summary: A very sad oneshot, if you dont like being emotional, i suggest you move on. This is a Oneshot you will love.


_**Violet says I love you**_

_One shot_

"Naruto-kun? Tell me" She begged as they walked down the street, the rain dancing in the Shadow of the streetlights.

"I… I can't, you will hate me" he beckoned with her to give up on this entire ordeal, the secret she wanted to know so bad was one he tried to forget every day.

The woman then knew what was happening, or at least she thought she did.

She ran up the Hokage monument steps, crying.

Leaves danced around her angrily, as if showing her emotions.

She runs fast and clumsily away from her love only to find a man waiting for her, the music from his headband singing to her clearly, a reflection of his intent is visible in his stone cold eyes. He wishes to take her to the light, she's fights it. But you can only hold yourself up for so long on pure hope.

When she looks down a sword is protruding out of her abdomen, the wind rips out a monstrous breathe of air, making the water near her turn into waves. The waves almost signalling a storm, warning the girl there is nothing that can be down, the sword is too deep, it is the end.

She cries everlasting tears as she gets swooped up towards the white light, begging to go back to earth. Watching down at her bloody body, lying in the rain.

_Months later_

Naruto sat down on his bed wrapped up in a blanket as the rain pelted his roof, never leaving him alone.

"Why do you bother me so?" he asked the rain.

He knew why the rain wouldn't leave him alone; it was because he wasn't going. He just sat on his bed, crying. Wishing he could of told her that he...

"Naruto!" yelled someone as they knocked on the door.

"Naruto, it isn't your fault. Now come on, the funeral is about to start. I understand how you feel," she pleaded

Naruto just sat there not making a sound, hoping that the person would go away. Sakura Haruno was at his door and for once in his life he wanted her to go away, to just leave him be, let him forget.

"Naruto…Trust me,"

That was it Naruto had enough.

"No!" He yelled, furiously "You don't understand… you got to tell him how you felt!"

"Naru-"he cut into her sentence "Just go away!" he yelled

Naruto, soon after the pink haired girl left, grabbed out a box from under his bed. He opened the lid to the box, as if opening the gate to her. He grabbed out a small picture frame from the box and held it up. The girls indigo hair could be seen.

"Why didn't I…" Naruto began but then sighed, he knew why, because of his own doubts.

"It's all because of you!" he yelled as he slammed his fist into the ground.

"It's all because you're in me, if you weren't in me. I…I...-"

"**You would of what? Told her you loved her? Married her? You could of done all that with me in you, but you are a fool. Love is-"**The demon in Naruto was cut off.

"You don't know about love!" he yelled "She was the only person to ever love me that way… you ruined it all" Naruto trailed off for a moment.

**"It's not my fault, if you just told her about me, she wouldn't have thought you were hiding anything, then you wouldn't have gotten in that argument and she wouldn't have ran away"**

"You're… right, it is all my…my fault, I should of trusted her…" Naruto began to break down, crying.

In-between sobs he managed to get out a sentence "I miss her… so much"

"**Then go kit. Go and see her one last time"**The demon convinced Naruto to act.

Naruto got up from his spot on the bed and went over to his closet, slowly he grabbed out some clothes and got dressed. As he was about to walk out of the door, he looked out the window of his small apartment.

_Even the skies are sad_ he thought as he began to embark out into the rain.

He slowly took his steps on the gravel, each step he took splashed water onto his shoes, as if wanting to drown him slowly.

He walked down the empty streets of Konoha, Everyone was at the funeral. As he walked past the Yamanaka Flower shop and decided to stop in and get some flowers.

Slowly Naruto walked inside.

"Hello?" no-one answered.

Naruto looked at the clock on the wall _the funeral finished ten minutes ago, they must have gotten something to eat_ he thought to himself.

He walked over to his left and looked for the perfect flower's, once he found them he went to the counter wrote a note and placed some money on the counter, he then embarked on his journey

Naruto stood in front of the grave stone, which held the one he loves. He stood in black, Flowers in hand. The rain pelted the ground around him.

"Im sorry I missed the funeral," said Naruto, tears threatening to fall.

He stared down at the grave wishing he could have been there.

"I know im an idiot…I should of told you how I felt, then we wouldn't of gotten in that fight…" he cried out, slowly looking up to the sky "I hope you can hear me…"

"Im sure she can… Naruto-kun" a voice echoed from behind Naruto.

"Are…You sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, my cousin loved you with her life…She will hear you no matter where you are" Replied the voice.

"I just want to see her smile one more time" A tear ran down his face as he managed to get the sentence out.

Neji watched as his friends tears came down one after one, blending into the rain. He approached him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, Hinata wants you to live and make your dream come true, if not for yourself, do it for her," He said calmly.

"I…Will always…L-love her" he said to Neji.

Neji turned Naruto to face him and put a hand in his pocket.

"And you will proudly wear that love, always let it show. Influence others into Love," Neji then pulled out a hanker chief from his pocket and hand it to Naruto.

"I will Neji… I will, and not only that but I will never ever forget her, it is a promise, and I never break my promises. Its my-… no our… Ninja way"

"Naruto, you show me that love will prevail, even if death do you part…Bye, Naruto-kun" Said Neji.

Naruto bent down and began to talk to the grave.

"I wish I could of showed you that I loved you" he placed the Flowers on her grave, he then bent back up and whispered "Violet means I love you"

He turns around and feel's a gust of wind hit his face, it pushes the Violet flowers up against the grave, as if she were trying to accept them.

He then began to walk away and whilst walking he whispered "I Love you Hinata-hime… "

_A/N this is an upload of a story I wrote a while ago on another acc. _


End file.
